


Tiny Witcher Drabble

by xpityx



Series: Witcher Fics [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: I love the truth spell trope and it’s my birthday so—
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Witcher Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732639
Comments: 28
Kudos: 134





	Tiny Witcher Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and tiny. My motivation to write seems to temporarily disappeared but it's my birthday so have this gift-like thing :)

“I wish we were friends,” Geralt admitted.

He was thankfully prevented from saying anything further by the full body flinch of horror that overtook him.

Emhyr blinked.

“I believe we are friends or, at least, I have thought of you as such for some time. How many people do you think I let into my presence armed?”

“That’s trust, that’s not the same thing,” Geralt insisted.

“It is for me,” Emhyr replied and Geralt hoped that would be the end of the conversation, at least until the fucking _truth spell_ wore off. 

Really, this sort of thing wasn’t supposed to happen to him—he should have been immune; he should have let Emhyr take the full force of the hit. Then at least only one of them would be suffering and, most importantly, it wouldn’t be him. 

“What made you think we were not friends?” Emhyr asked, after what must have been their seventh painfully awkward pause.

“You don’t have any,” Geralt replied, wincing even as he said it. It seemed to be his only facial expression at the moment.

“I think about what you would do, sometimes,” Emhyr mused through gritted teeth. “If you would approve of my chosen course of action or not. I’ve been trying to not let it influence my choices but it’s getting harder to ignore.”

Geralt looked at Emhyr for a span of heartbeats but Emhyr was studying the wall to his left with great intensity, his face the approximate colour of the glass of wine he was gripping in one hand. 

“Fuck, that’s actually kind of hot,” Geralt replied, then immediately threw himself face-down into the couch cushions.

“I forbid you from finding me attractive!” Emhyr snarled, from somewhere higher and to the left. 

Presumably he was still sitting back and pretending to be civilized about the whole thing.

“Too late,” Geralt mumbled into the plush fabric and hoped Emhyr couldn’t hear. 

It was quiet again after that. 

  
  



End file.
